moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Adventure The Movie
Sonic Adventure is the next movie based on video game where A few millennia ago, the Chaos and Master Emeralds were kept at an altar near the territory of a clan ofechidnas (the Knuckles Clan). A peaceful echidna named Tikal, daughter of Chief Pachacamac, befriended the Chao that lived at the altar and their protector, the water god Chaos. When Pachacamac sought to expand his clan's territory, he wanted to steal the Chaos Emeralds and use their power to defeat his rivals. Although Tikal and the Chao stood against him, he ordered his soldiers to charge anyway, resulting in many Chao being injured. This enraged Chaos, who transformed into a terrifying, giant monster and destroyed all of the echidnas, except for Tikal. Tikal sealed herself away in the Master Emerald with Chaos, and the magic caused the area surrounding the shrine to become Angel Island, also known as the continent in the sky. In the present day, Dr. Eggman learns of the legend surrounding Chaos. Because he believed it to be true, he seeks out the Master Emerald and shatters it, freeing Chaos in the process. Eggman's goal is to control Chaos, and use its destructive powers to collect the Chaos Emeralds and conquer the city and turn it into "Robotnikland"." To help him, he has created the E-100 Series robots. When Sonic the Hedgehog learns of Eggman's plans, he and his friends spring in to action to stop Eggman and they start another journey for the Chaos Emeralds. Cast * Ryan Drummond as Sonic The Hedgehog * Corey Bringas as Miles "Tails" Prower * Michael McGaharn as Knuckles the Echidna * Jennifer Douillard as Amy Rose * Jon St. John as Big the Cat * Steve Broadie as E-102 Gamma * Elara Distler as Tikal the Echidna * Chaos * Deem Bristow as Doctor Ivo Robotnik Eggman * Steve Broadie as Pachacamac All Episodes with Featured Stages & Bosses Episode 1 The power of chaos * Boss: Chaos 0 (Sonic) * Final Egg (E-102 Gamma) Training * Boss: E-101 Beta (E-102 Gamma) in the day in Station Square Knuckles Thinking about worrying and Big worrying too * Speed Highway (Knuckles) Finding the Pieces of the Master emerald * Twinkle Circuit (Big) Finding a froggy * Twinkle Park (Big) Finding a froggy Meanwhile in the sky Tails Flying on your plane and then falling and sonic worrying * Emerald Coast (Sonic) Rescue Tails in the Mystic Ruins Sonic and Tails Meeting with eggman * Boss: Egg Hornet (Sonic & Tails) Eggman being defeated by sonic and tails eggman took the emerald and the boys will go to look for the emeralds again * Windy Valley (Sonic & Tails) Finding the Chaos Emerald Meanwhile at night Knuckles goes to the casino in search of the master emerald and sonic and tails too in search of the chaos emerald * Casinopolis (Knuckles Sonic & Tails) Knuckles Finding the Pieces of the Master emerald a Meanwhile so that sonic and tails get the emerald must have rings and then they fell to the garbage container and Finding the Chaos Emerald * Twinkle Park (Big) Big continue to find froggy again in Twinkle park at night * Boss: Chaos 2 (Knuckles) * Ice Cap (Sonic & Tails) Finding the Chaos Emerald * Red Mountain (Knuckles) Finding the Pieces of the Master emerald * Boss: Sonic & Tails vs. Knuckles Episode 2 A grim defeat and many losses When sonic and tails fighting with knuckles the emeralds came out and eggman took them and then called chaos to eliminate * Boss: Chaos 4 (Sonic, Tails & Knuckles) When defeating chaos arrived the egg carrier and then eggman left then sonic and tails get on the plane and knuckles continued to look for the parts of the emerald * Twinkle Park (Big) Finally Big Found Froggy and Twinkle Park I opened in the day and Froggy was scared and left now if big begins to find it again * Sky Chase - Act 1 (Sonic & Tails) The egg carrier destroyed the tornado and sonic and tails were separated by the attack of eggman lazer and then amy fude shopping thinking of sonic and looked at the egg carrier and amy received a blow to the head leaving her dizzy seeing stars for a flicky and zero robot of eggman I try to catch the flicky and amy he made friend of the blue parasite and he called him lily the birdie and promised to help to release the animals captured in an eggman capsule and and find his family meanwhile sonic landed in the sands of emerald coast and continued to find tails then Tails were knocked out and asleep dreaming of sonic by the eggman lazer and then they wake up and continued to find for an emerald for their plane and meanwhile froggy got out of twinkle park and big started to find him and big arrived at mystic ruins entered ice cap * Ice Cap (Big) Find a froggy many hours Big continues to find froggy many hours and then froze * Sand Hill (Tails) Catch froggy * Twinkle Circuit (Sonic & Amy) * Twinkle Park (Sonic & Amy) * Lost World (Knuckles) Finding the Pieces of the Master emerald * Speed Highway (Sonic) Episode 3 The Egg carrier battle * Emerald Coast (Big & E-102 Gamma) Catch froggy * Red Mountain (Sonic) * Sky Chase - Act 2 (Sonic & Tails) * Boss: Egg Carrier Lazer (Sonic & Tails) * Hedgehog Hammer (Amy) * Hot Shelter (Big & Amy) * Sky Deck (Knuckles Sonic & Tails) * Boss: Sonic & Tails vs E-102 Gamma Episode 4 The server are the sever chaos * Boss: Chaos 6 (Big Sonic & Knuckles) * Lost World (Sonic) * Windy Valley (E-102 Gamma) * Boss: E-103 Delta (E-102 Gamma) * Red Mountain (E-102 Gamma) * Boss: E-104 Epsilon (E-102 Gamma) * Final Egg (Amy) * Hot Shelter (E-102 Gamma) * Boss: E-105 Zeta (E-102 Gamma) * Boss: E-101mkII (E-102 Gamma) * Boss: ZERO (Amy) * Speed Highway (Tails) * Boss: Egg Walker (Tails) * Final Egg (Sonic) * Boss: Egg Viper (Sonic) * Final Boss: Perfect Chaos (Super Sonic) Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sega Category:Movies Category:Games Movies